modern_goanimatefandomcom-20200216-history
Comedy World: The Halloween Bash
[We see the words "GoAnimate Pictures presents..." and the name of the episode] [The episode begins with the theme song and such. After that, it shows the title card. Then it goes to the beginning of the episode. It shows a neighborhood with a bunch of children in various costumes] Narrator: Ah, Halloween night in Lakeside City. What can be better than digging your mouth full with a bunch of sour sweets into your big lips? During nights like these, skeletons, mummies, pirates, and spiders are invading the night! evilly Uh, sorry. Now let's see what Eric and PC Guy are doing. Eric: [It shows them in the bedroom. Eric is looking at a mirror, dressing into his costume] I'm all set! Got a rubber chainsaw and everything. PC Guy: I'm a guitarist! I'm totally gonna get the girls. Eric: Really? Well, I'm gonna scare kids with this fake chainsaw. PC Guy: Genius idea! Anyway, I got a map here. I wanna go trick-or-treating at Bart Avenue first. That's the bad part of town. It's where children egg houses after dark and stuff. Eric: But what about that Halloween party at Downtown? PC Guy: Oh man, I almost forgot about that. Yeah, we'll go there first. Then we'll go trick-or-treating. Eric: Whoopee! We might wanna tell mom and dad first. PC Guy: Alright. [he grabs everything he needs and so does Eric. The duo goes to the downstairs kitchen] Eric: Mom, we're going to that Halloween party you've told us about. Susan: Are you guys sure you are going alone? PC Guy: I promise, mom. We got a flashlight, map, everything. Paul: [the brothers are exiting the house] You act good boys. And be safe. Don't egg any houses! Especially grandma's, she's retired! Susan: Paul! Paul: Uh, sorry. PC Guy: [gets out his flashlight] Oh boy! Tons of girls are gonna dance with me. Eric: [sighs] Whatever. [it cuts to them walking down a sidewalk in a city area] Little Kid: [dressed in a witch costume] Twick-ow-tweat. [PC Guy screams and runs away] Mother: What a scaredy cat. Eric: Wait for me, PC Guy. PC Guy: Oh man, I thought that was a teenager at first. Eric: He looks small to me. PC Guy: He is indeed. But half-small, half-big. He looks like the Incredible Hulk. If you know what I mean. Eric: I don't. PC Guy: Look, we arrived at the Spooktacular just in time! [he points at a big building] There's hardly a line. Come on, let's go. Eric: Whoopee! [they bump into a security guard] Bodyguard: [stops them by blocking them with his hand] Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. You boys need a ticket before you can enter. PC Guy: [gets out two orange tickets and hands them to the security guard] Here, two kids. Bodyguard: Thank you, now you guys may enter. Eric: Yeah, no problem. [him and PC Guy enter the Spooktacular] PC Guy: Well, we finally made it in. Now what? Eric: I'm going to bob for apples. [runs to the waiting line] PC Guy: Good luck. [squints to read a banner] "Drinks... are on.... the... house..." [gasps] Hot dog! Clerk: [slows PC Guy down] Hey, you must be 21 or older to have beer. PC Guy: Darn. [walks to a photo booth] 5 dollars, eh? Rip off. [walks to the dance floor] Wonder if there's anyone that will dance with me. [an obese girl walks behind him] Obese Girl: That hurt! ---Oh hey, you wanna dance? PC Guy: [gulps] Uh, sure. [holds her hand and starts dancing] Obese Girl: Hey, what's your name? What's your phone number? PC Guy: [in his mind] Her hands are... slimy. It feels like I'm glued. Wonder what it is? [lets go. He sees boogers on his hand] Obese Girl: Hey, come back here. PC Guy: AAH! BOOGERS!! [runs to the bathroom to wash his hands and puts on sanitizer] Oh man, there is no way I am dancing with crazy chicks like her. [he hears girls giggling] Huh? What's happening? [goes to a bathroom stall and puts his ear on the wall to hear what's going on next door] Kimberly: Oh man, he's such a loser. Like one time, his underwear showed when he was doing jumping jacks! He didn't like recognize it! [a group of girls are laughing] PC Guy: Oh no, a group of girls are chuckling at one of my embarrassing secrets. I gotta stop it! [runs to the girls bathroom but a girl accidentally slams the door on his face] AAAUUUOOOWWW!!! [stands up and tries to get into the girls bathroom but it's locked] open... UP! Freaking secret teller, ugh. Julie: [slams the door on PC Guy's face without realizing. She's carrying a dead toilet] Teacher! One of the toilets are dying. Toilet: Please, someone put me out of my misery already. Have mercy on my soul. [coughs and crawls onto PC Guy's arms] PC Guy: What the heck? A dying toilet? Everyone, there's a toilet dying in my arms. Any repairers around here? Anyone that knows how to fix toilets? Urinal Toilet: Oh no, my twin cousin! Don't worry, all the girls hated me too. [he goes back into the girls' restroom] PC Guy: What in the world? Janitor: Give me the toilet. I'll repair it. [takes it from PC Guy's arms and goes into a room to repair the toilet] Eric: Oh man, PC Guy. You should've went with me to bob some apples. PC Guy: Why? I am afraid that I will choke. Eric: No, it's not that. Some little kid vomited in the bucket. Then I went dancing but a girl thought it would be "cute" to spin me around. I ended up giving another kid a black eye. PC Guy: Ouch. Oh look, 'Chainsaw Alley'. [points at a door with fake blood on it] Eric: Nope, I'm totally going to 'Go-Kart palace'. PC Guy: [goes into 'Chainsaw Alley'. It is pitch black in there] Hello? Chainsaw Charlie: Hello my slave. PC Guy: Who the heck are you? Chainsaw Charlie: Why, I am Chainsaw Charlie. I'm here TO TORTURE YOU! [PC Guy gulps, screams and runs off. Charlie chases him with a fake chainsaw] PC Guy: [Acid Jazz plays] HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Chainsaw Charlie: Aww, do you miss your mommy? Well, she's been tortured too. And you're next. PC Guy: stops running and turns angry Oh no, not my mother... turns bright red Chainsaw Charlie: Momma's boy, momma's boy! You feed on her milk nonstop! Momma's boy, momma's boy, momma's boy! Narrator: As you can see, you can hear PC Guy's blood pounding in his head. he's both angry and embarrassed. he's tired of being called "Mama's Boy". All he can hear is Chainsaw Charlie constantly teasing him. You are about to see him flip out right about... now. PC Guy: I AM NOT A MAMA'S BOY! out his guitar Proof I'm not a mama's boy. Chainsaw Charlie: Calm down, kid. Just having some fun is all. The exit's over there. Hurry, another guest is coming. Guy exits PC Guy: for air Oh man. sees Eric There you are. another door Wanna go into the ER Room? Eric: Sure... I guess. both enter Doctor: doing fake surgery on a teenager Oh, why hello patients. teenager's belly is growing and growing. It grows until 'blood', which is actually spaghetti, spills all over the room PC Guy: Oh come on, this isn't even scary! Eric: Yeah, we're totally getting out of here. onto PC Guy's arm Let's go. exits PC Guy: Let's go into 'The Dungeon of Doom'. You are coming with me. onto Eric's arm Eric: Nooo! cartoon characters are going to the dungeon too PC Guy: enter Whoa, coffins everywhere. vampire comes up at them Gah! SpongeBob: shivers This place really give me the creeps. Hey Patrick, have you ever had the feeling that you're being watched? Patrick: I don't like this place, I wanna go home! SpongeBob: Come on, Patrick. proceeds Ash: I wonder if there's any ghost Pokemon around here. Misty: Pipe down, Ash. They might continue hiding and will never come out of their hiding spot. Brock: You know, she's right. Ash: Oh, sorry. Shaggy: Zoinks! Like Scoob, it looks like there's ghouls haunting this dungeon. Scooby Doo: Reah, I knrow. Fred: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Scooby: Reah ri rould! Garfield: This is why I hate Mondays. And Halloween. Jon: Garfield, it's not even Monday yet. It's Friday. Garfield: Oh. Eric: tarantula crawls up his nose AAAH! SPIDER! a broom and brushes it off A-choo! PC Guy: Eric, you know that was actually rubber, right? Eric: Yeah, I knew that. PC Guy: Wait, what? Eric: Never mind what I said. PC Guy: Okay then. proceed. A killer clown pops up in front of him AHH! I SURRENDER! Killer Clown: Yeah, you better. evilly and walks off Eric: Uh, let's get out of here. Narrator: Tons of screams later. PC Guy: pants We... made it. Eric: Whew, we sure did. PC Guy: Now is my chance to go to the dance floor. Eric: Eh, I'll go get some uh... punch. to a table PC Guy: at some girls from different cartoons on the dance floor with a telescope Looking good there, easy on the eyes. Green M&M: It feels like that... we're being watched. Kimberly: Enough said, sister. the light is flickering repeatedly SpongeBob: gasps What was that?! Patrick: Maybe it's the cyclops we once fought. SpongeBob: What if it's Plankton? Patrick: The what? the light flickers off and it's now pitch black. Everyone is screaming Eric: Gah! PC Guy: into Caillou Come on, move. Caillou: Waaaah! Stranger! I want my mommy! PC Guy: Well, she's not here. And quit your whining. Caillou: I am NOT a baby! PC Guy: Your voice actually sounds like one. You sound like a cartoon character. Caillou: Well, you are one, too. T.J. Detweiler: The lights went out already? This really whomps! But I, dressed as Señor Fusion for the night, must be brave! Gretchen Grundler: (to everyone) Remain calm, people. This is most likely temporary. Timmy: Yeah. I wish the power was back on. Well, if only if I had Cosmo and Wanda. PC Guy: Uhh... nervously of a comeback Yeah... away and gets out his flashlight At least I still have my flashlight. Phineas: Look everyone, light! Ash: Look on the "bright" side, everyone. PC Guy: Ba-dum tshhhh. Ash: Yeah, thanks for the sound effect. PC Guy: Just count on me. Eric: What else can go wrong? PC Guy: his flashlight dies Uh oh, low battery. Heh heh. Eric: Come on, we gotta see who's ruining the party. PC Guy: Alright. Come on guys. go on top of the roof Teenager #1: Uh oh, our cover has been blown. Run guys, RUN! Ash: Hey! Stop it! We have you surrounded! PC Guy: They're running to that corner store. Follow me, follow me. Teenager #2: Hot Cheetos, I love them bad boys. Teenager #4: Those twerps won't find us in here. Teenager #3: i got the munchies. Let's see what I can find. Skittles, Sour Patch, Doritos, uhh... jawbreakers- Eddy: and the rest of the gang bursts through the door Did you say... jawbreakers?! PC Guy: Hey! Stop, now. Teenager #3: Uh oh. run away just please don't arrest us. PC Guy: I hate it, when like, in movies or TV shows, in order to catch the antagonist, we gotta chase 'em Scooby-Doo style, if you know what I mean. stares at him in silence PC Guy: What? I know things. SpongeBob: Stop wasting time, let's catch them. head outside Eric: They're running to a video station. enter the DVD store PC Guy: You guys go in one of the aisles. into the VHS aisles Found them quicker than a heartbeat. Teenager #1: for his life and sits on his knees Okay, we're really sorry. Just please don't throw us into jail! Anything! PC Guy: gathers up Then why did you guys flicker the lights off? Teenager #4: So, we were going to egg some houses. But we've already done that last and before that-year. So, we heard there was a Spooktacular was going around Downtown. So, we managed to sneak up the rooftop without police, or security guards, knowing. Then we unplugged everything and ran as quickly as we could. SpongeBob: We will give you another chance. PC Guy: We don't hold grudges. Teenagers: Thank you. run off Eric: That should teach him. Now let's go back to the party. and the rest of the gang go back to the party and climbs the roof. PC Guy repairs the machines in order to get the lights back on PC Guy: Success! We can now party like wild. guests climb back down and get inside. PC Guy and Eric proceeds to do the same Eric: Well, we saved the day. fives PC Guy PC Guy: I think we deserve a treat. Like, dancing with beautiful girls, or free punch, or free... free, ummm- DJ: Wow, you kids saved the night. You know what, have some bags of pretzels. And a handful of candy corn. Eric: Woo-hoo! all of his candy PC Guy: Time to go dance with some ladies. up to the dance floor with a guitar, hat, and sunglasses Green M&M: Hey there handsome, come on, let's dance. Kimberly: No, I WANNA dance with HIM, first, sissy! Julie: Be quiet. I'm going out with him! Kimberly: No you aren't. Julie: Yes, 'cos he has the most hottest costume. Misty: I'm dancing with him. he has the best costume out of anyone! Kimberly: You know what Julie? Julie: What?! Kimberly: I don't like you, and you aren't my friend. Julie: Yeah, well... of a comeback PC Guy: If we could stop arguing for a few minutes, then we would be fine. Julie: thinks of a good comeback targeted towards Kimberly Uh... Kimberly: What? You can't think of anything else to say? Well, if brains were money, you'd definitely be broke! Julie: I wish I had a radio right now. Anything to get rid of your horrible, ugly, voice. It smells like onions! Kimberly: Goodbye, Ms. Forgets-Everything-All-The-Darn-Time. go of PC Guy and walks away PC Guy: I'm outta here too. I don't wanna dance anymore, I need a break. to the food stand One Frito pie and a coke, please. Clerk: Coming right up. Food and beverages are on the house. PC Guy the Frito Pie Here you go. PC Guy: Thank you, sir. Clerk: Anytime. Have a nice day. PC Guy: the meal and drinks his soda Done. to the game area Mr. Krabs: Play a game of darts! Burst one balloon to win! PC Guy: I'll give it a try. a dart at a light green balloon Mr. Krabs: You won, lad! Here, have a giant teddy bear. PC Guy: Whoa, it sure is fluffy. groans Thanks. off to the arcade I think I'll play Ms. Pac-Man. two quarters Narrator: '''Meanwhile. '''Eric: '''Hurry up, PC Guy. Other people are dying to play the game. '''Dallas: '''Hurry up or I'll punch your face IN the face! '''PC Guy: '''Just... one... more... level..... So...... brainwashed........ '''Peppa Pig: '''I'm bored from waiting! cries as usual It's okay George, we need to wait our turns. '''Dallas: '''That's it. PC Guy up off-screen '''Bodyguard: '''Hey, you can not harm other people in this arcade. '''PC Guy: I guess I'll limp out of here then. to the food stand in pain Uh, cherry soda please. Clerk: 'Here you go. Next! '''PC Guy: '''Just what I needed. the entire bottle, throws it away and walks to a high striker game '''Clerk: '''Step right up! Test your strength! Who are the men out of the boys? '''PC Guy: '''I'll take that. the hammer and hits the puck as hard as he can. The bell rings repeatedly, indicating success Woo-hoo, I won! '''Clerk: '''Terrific job, have some cotton candy to celebrate. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks. up the DJ '''DJ: '''Hey there, I'm taking up song requests. You got any? '''PC Guy: 'chuckles Hello, do you happen to have Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley? 'DJ: '''I believe so. I'll play it next. '''Narrator: '''Five minutes later. '''Speakers: '♫We're no strangers to love. You know the rules, and so do I.♫ 'Kimberly: '''This song is magnificent! '''Eric: '''Nice choice, PC Guy! '''Misty: '''It's so catchy! '''PC Guy: '''Darn, my prank didn't work. Everyone seems to love the song. '''Narrator: '''Moments later. '''Announcer: '''Attention to all guests attending the party. We will begin our big scavenger hunt as of now. You'll find useful gadgets in many eggs, like candy corn, other sweets, and even a ten dollar bill. Get your baskets from the entrance, and good luck. eagerly grabs a basket and starts hunting for eggs '''Eric: '''Found a lollipop. '''PC Guy: 'an egg open Huh?! A piece of already-eaten Jolly Ranchers? Gross. it in the trash '''Narrator: '''I'm all out of time cards already. '''Announcer: '''Alright everybody, in about five minutes the party will end. You may leave as of now, or continue to what you are doing. '''Eric: '''Okay PC Guy, this is it. It's time to go trick-or-treating. It's... 6:00. Still a bunch of time. '''PC Guy: '''Alright, let's go. [they exit the building and head off to Wayside Street and stop at a yellow house] Let's hit up this place. on the door 'Eric and PC Guy: '''Trick-or-treat! '''Diesel: '''Here you go, kids. them a basket filled with candy '''PC Guy: 'and Eric grab some candy Thanks, Diesel! '''Diesel: '''You're welcome. Happy Halloween! '''Eric: '''Oh boy, I'm so impatient that I want to eat my Smarties already. '''PC Guy: '''Save the best for last. You might wanna eat your candy when we're finished for the night, okay? '''Eric: '''Gotcha covered. at another house Hey, let's go over there. proceed '''Eric and PC Guy: '''Trick-or-treat! '''Mrs. White: '''Hey, you boys flunked the math test last Friday! '''Eric: '''Oh come on, is this a trick or a treat? '''Mrs. White: '''Treat. Here, Butterfingers for PC Guy, and some Dots for you. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks, Mrs. White! '''Mrs. White: '''You are very welcome, boys. Happy Halloween! '''Eric: '''Man, this is going to be one long, exciting night. '''PC Guy: '''Uh oh, we also have a full moon tonight. Wolves might hunt us down for... gulps blood. '''Eric: '''Don't believe the fairy tales you've been reading. Anyways, remember your plan? Hit up at least 130 houses in under three hours? '''PC Guy: '''Well, of course I do. Let's get going. walk up to another house and rings the doorbell. A dentist named Dr. Packer comes out of the door '''Eric and PC Guy: '''Trick-or-treat! '''Dr. Packer: '''Hello boys, have some candy corn, some toothpaste and red toothbrushes. Don't forget, your appointment is in two months. '''Eric: '''Yeah, we already know. Thanks for the stuff. '''Dr. Packer: '''Not a problem kids. Have a safe and fun Halloween! '''Eric: '''Thanks, you too. hop off and go to another house '''PC Guy: '''Look, spooky decorations. Let's go! '''Eric: '''I don't know, I don't wanna go over there. '''PC Guy: '''Oh come on. Just hold onto my hand. '''Eric: '''Alright. they walk to the house, they hold onto each other's hands Skeletons, mummies, jack-o-lanterns... PC Guy, l-l-let's get out of here already. '''PC Guy: '''Quit being such a scaredy cat. They're just fake. the doorbell '''Eric and PC Guy: '''Trick-or-treat! houseowner fills their basket with dozens of candy Thanks! '''Narrator: '''Several houses later. '''Eric: '''Alright, we've made it to Bart Avenue, the bad side of town. '''PC Guy: '''We managed to survive at least a good amount of houses. Let's go over there. go to a mansion. He rings the doorbell. No one is coming out, so he rings again Come on, it's only... Uh oh, my watch died. '''Eric: '''Maybe the family isn't home. Let's go somewhere else. '''PC Guy: '''Alright. they are about to walk away, a big German Shephard comes out of the door and barks and growls at PC Guy '''Eric: '''I think h-h-he has rabies. shivers '''PC Guy: '''NO TIME TO TALK, LET'S RUN! scream and run away as the dog is chasing them. They sprint faster and Eric accidentally face plants himself onto a tree '''Eric: '''Ouch, my nose. continue running for their lives '''PC Guy: '''He's gating on us. KEEP RUNNING FOR IT! '''Eric: '''I don't know how much longer I can run. '''PC Guy: '''Keep running, that's our only defense. [pants. The dog is still chasing them, 'and continues to do so until they reach a cemetery] '''Eric: '''Let's climb up that tree. both hang onto a tree branch and climb up. The dog barks at them still, but hears a faint whisper and runs away '''PC Guy: '''Alright, we're now lost in a cemetery, now what? '''Eric: '''I don't know. group of teenagers in a red pickup truck parks near them. One teenager named Victor, the leader of his gang, teases Eric '''Victor: '''Hey, nice costume! '''Eric: '''Thanks, I got it from--- splash a fire extinguisher at them, but PC Guy blocks it with his guitar. Luckily, it blocks 95% of the water '''PC Guy: '''You can't catch us, he he he. Fat, lazy, ugly teenagers. and Eric begin running back into Bart Avenue '''Victor: 'steaming mad Whatever. Come on, let's catch them. after them 'Eric: '''What will a group of ugly, slow, fat, teenagers do to us? I bet you that they--- stops talking and sees the teenagers running after them. He screams and him and PC Guy run faster '''PC Guy: '''Run faster, Eric! of them scream. They go around each side of a tree. Victor and his group crashes through the tree with a twirling rope. His shoe ensues the screen. He ropes PC Guy and brings him into the background '''PC Guy: 'screams Nooooo! ERIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!!!!!!! nuclear explosion is seen. Eric screams and hides behind a bush. Victor cuts the bush in half with a katana, and Eric runs towards his best friend's house 'Eric: 'his mind Alright, better hide in Alex's house. Besides, his parents are at a night out, and he's asleep. and his friends are still chasing him. As Victor is about to throw the rope to Eric, Eric gets a house key from the bottom of a welcome mat. He unlocks the door as fast as he can, puts the key in his pocket, enters the house, and locks the door 'Victor: '''Open up, you fleabag. on the door very loud '''Eric: '''Well, you can't catch me, as I'm safe in my own little home. '''Victor: 'to break the window open with a crowbar You can't... hide...... FOREVER!!! 'Eric: '''Oh yes I can. My mom isn't home, but I still have a weapon! gulps I wish I didn't say that. '''Victor: '''We are so likely to kidnap your scrawny butt. '''Eric: '''That's it, I'm calling the cops. grabs a cell phone and fake dials '''Victor: '''Okay, we're sorry. You win. and his gang runs off and sets PC Guy free. Eric unlocks the door and exits the house. He puts the key back under the welcome mat. '''Eric: '''Are you alright? '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, they didn't really injure me, so I'm fine. But you think we should go back to that cemetery? '''Eric: '''Yeah. cuts to them in the graveyard Look, an abandoned mansion! '''PC Guy: '''Let's go inside. '''Eric: 'at the thought of it O...okay. He hears an earthquake What was that? 'PC Guy: '''It's not my stomach. '''Eric: 'sees a ghost girl and begins shivering P-P-P-PC Guy, I-I see a g-gho-o-ost. 'PC Guy: 'behind I don't see anything. 'Eric: '''But, I could've sworn she was there. ghost girl appears behind him again AAH! Who are you, and what is your name? '''Monica: '''Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I come in peace, and will not harm you in any way. My name is Monica, I died in 1912. '''PC Guy: 'behind Hm? at Monica AAAAHHHH, GHOSTS! 'Monica: '''Don't worry, I won't harm you. I'm just a little girl is all. '''PC Guy: '''Oh. Why did you pass away? '''Monica: '''According to my grave, it was because: I sat and cried in shady trees, until I sat on angry bees. '''PC Guy: 'his fingers as she says the poem Nice poem. 'Monica: '''It is, indeed, but I have no idea who wrote it. '''PC Guy: '''Uh-huh. '''Monica: '''But anyway, I must get back to my mommy and papa. '''PC Guy: '''You guys can have my candy corn. '''Monica: '''Thank you, but we have food already. '''PC Guy: '''Oh. So, are you gonna leave us here? '''Monica: '''No, I don't want you two to spend the night in this cramped place! I'll get you out of here. '''Eric: '''Okay. Can you take us to Bart Avenue? '''Monica: '''Yeah, I know where that place is at. Come on, hold on to my legs. proceed to do so, and Monica flies away to Bart Avenue Here we are. Happy Halloween, you guys! '''Eric: '''Thank you, you too! '''PC Guy: '''My basket is almost full, but we gotta hit up more houses! '''Eric: '''Can I use the potty? '''PC Guy: '''Fine. Let's stop at the baseball diamond over there. over there. Eric goes into a porta-potty '''Narrator: '''Fifteen minutes later. '''PC Guy: '''What is taking him so long? If he doesn't get out any time soon, I'm gonna help myself to his Crunch bars. '''Narrator: '''Twenty minutes later. '''PC Guy: 'on door Oh come on, just hurry up! 'Narrator: '''Five minutes later. '''Eric: 'the toilet, washes hands and comes out Sorry, it was so hard to take off the belt. 'PC Guy: '''Oh come on, it took you forty minutes! Come on, we gotta get back trick-or-treating or else it's too late! '''Eric: '''I just said it was so so hard to take off the belt! '''PC Guy: '''Come on, we gotta fill our baskets. Mine is only 50% full, and I need it by 100%. '''Eric: '''Okay, okay, gee whiz. walk up to a house '''Dallas: '''Hey, what are you nincompoops doing here? '''Eric: '''It's Halloween, duh. '''Dallas: '''Yeah, okay. Rottweiler, Bandit, is heard barking Pipe down, Bandit! I'll feed you later. '''Eric: 'shakes Bandit? That very mean dog? 'Dallas: '''Yes, we're taking him to the vet tomorrow. Alright guys, have some candy. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks, I guess. shows them at another house and say trick-or-treat. This keeps going on for a good amount of time '''Eric: '''Let's go to another house. ring the doorbell but nobody answers. They ring the doorbell again, but an adult in pajamas opens the door '''Adult: '''Hey, it's already five minutes until ten o' clock. Get off my lawn, kids. Halloween's over. slams '''PC Guy: '''Well, it's over. It's been a great time, let's wait until next year for a better one. '''Eric: '''Then the next year for an even better one. '''PC Guy: '''Yup, you said it, little brother. squints Guess what mom is handing out to the trick-or-treaters? '''Eric: '''What? '''PC Guy: '''Toothbrushes. She's that kind of mother. '''Eric: '''It was good. Only problems were a group of teenagers causing a huge powerout, a very mean K-9 chasing us, and another group of teenagers chasing us. '''PC Guy: '''Uh-huh. Now let's go home to eat our candy. '''Eric: '''You know what Dallas gave me? A used bar of deodorant. '''PC Guy: '''And he gave me five ketchup packets. I guess he's thinking of the most insulting gift ever. At least he gave me microwave popcorn. '''Eric: '''And some Nerds. '''PC Guy: '''This day turned out great, you know? A stress-free weekend is exactly what the doctor has ordered. walk into their house as the episode fades into black and "ends" '''Eric: 'onto the iris Hold it right there, some-guy-directing-this-episode! We really want to wish the viewers like you a very magnificent Halloween. Have fun, everybody! episode fades to black and really ends